Sábado Sensacional
by Mary-Jinx
Summary: un programa de sábado por la tarde mezclado con super heroes adolescentes..soy pésima en los sumarys, pero bueno... Comedia y un peliiin de RxS dejen sus reviews!por favor!
1. Hola mi kerida Venezuela!

Epalex! Soy Mary-Jinx y este es mi primer Fic de los TT (la vdd es mi primer fic de los TT (la vdd es mi primer Fic en general XDD ) pueden creerlo? 2 años viendo el show y ahora es ke empiezo a escribir! (bueno he tenido uno que otro intento frustrado u.u)

Bueno, este fic está basado en un show de T.V. que se llama "Sábado Sensacional" (adivinen que día lo transmiten XDD), y la vdd dudo q todos conozcan el show... por eso voy a tratar de explicar cada parte del programa a través de los personajes. Creo que esta demás decir q los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad y blah, blah...

Este es el primer cap! Espero q les guste!

**Cap 1.**

**HOLA MI QUERIDA VENEZUELA!**

_En un estudio enoooooorme con cámaras, publico y todas las cosas que tienen este tipo de Shows .. aparecen Aqualad y Abeja_

Aqualad: Hoola mi kerida Venezuela!

Abeja : (_a Aqualad y en forma de pregunta_) Venezuela?

Aqualad: así dice el que presenta el show no?

Abeja: ah bueno...

Abeja: Hooola mi querida Venezuela!

El publico: Hooola!

Aqualad: Bienvenidos a su programa Favorito "Sábado Sensacional" Gracias por su apoyo cada semana y blah, blah...

Abeja: seeeh . ... lo que el dijo...

Abeja: En el programa de hoy tendremos invitados muy especiales!

Aqualad: Los Teen Titans!... aguarda O.O... nosotros somos Teen Titans!

Abeja: dile a los de producción

Aqualad: empecemos con nuestro primer invitado, un gran amigo, excelente persona... y .. gran cómico?

Aqualad: producción que pasa con los libretos! ò.ó

Abeja: Por favor sean tan amables de darle una calorosa bienvenida a Chico Bestia!

(_aparece en una pantalla la escena de el cap 2Titaes Este" donde Raven le sube los calzones a BB_ )

El publico: XDDD

BB (entra al escenario): : ... acaso no había otra escena?

BB: Hola Abeja! Hola Chico Pez! Hola mi querida Venezuela!

Aqualad: ( _a Abeja)_ ves? Hay que decir "Hola mi querida Venezuela!"

Abeja: . ... Bueno démosle la bienvenida a nuestra oscura amiga RAVEN!

(_aparece en la pantalla la escena de "Mad Mod" donde Cy le mete el dedo en el oído a Raven_

Raven_: (sale al escenario)_uhh... ke digo?

Abeja: (_a Raven_) Hola mi querida Venezuela.

Raven: Hola mi querida Venezuela!

EL publico: Hoola!

Aqualad: en fin.. démosle la bienvenida a nuestro robótico amigo Cyborg!

(_aparece en la Pantalla la escena de "Crash" donde Cy piensa que los TT son desagradables personas huevo)_

Cy: (_entra y blah, blah_) Hola mi queri...

Todos los demás: sí, sí ya sabemos, Hola Abeja, Hola Aqualad, Hola mi querida Venezuela 

Cy: seeh... algo así 

Abeja: Hola Chispita!

Cy: Hola . 

Aqualad: ahora preparen el mas caluroso de sus aplausos para un gran amigo y excelente líder Robin!

(_sale en la pantalla la escena de "La Boda donde Robin se pone celoso_)

(_empiezan a gritar todas las chamas del público: Te amo Robin!_)

Robin: Hooola mi querida Venezueela! Los quiero a todos!

Las chamas del público: AHHHH!

Robin: Gracias por su hospitalidad!

Las chamas: AHHHH!

Robin: Nunk cambien!

Las chamas: AHHHH!

Abeja: seeeh... . no te enamores tanto del público que este show apenas dura 5 horas (**show largo no**? **XDD**)...

Las chamas: NOOOOO!

Abeja: SIIII!

Aqualad: . ... mientras tratamos de consolar a las pobres chicas del publico... DÉMOSLE UNA CARIÑOSA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA LINDA AMABLE y un poco rara . amiga Starfire!

(_Aparece en la pantalla la escena de "Cita con el Destino" donde Star se pone celosa_)

Star: Hola queridos amigos! Hola querida Venezuela! Todos aquí son muy amables son un publico encantador! Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir las 4 horas siguientes con todos ustedes! Saludos a Tamaran!

Robin: (_a Star) _Star…. Son 5 horas.

Star: Gracias Amigo Robin! Querido publico me complace poder r compartir las siguientes 5 horas con ustedes!

Aqualad: Bueno.. creo que solo nos queda presentar a nuestra buena amiga, que antes era mala, ahora es buena y, me confundí ... PRODUCCIÓN! que les dije de los libretos!

Abeja: con ustedes... JINX!

El público: o.o

Jinx: uh...Hola?

El público: o.o?

Jinx: mi querida Venezuela?

El público: Hooola!

Jinx: oigan! Yo no aparezco en la pantalla ò.ó?

BB: suertuda . 

Abeja: (_hablando por el micrófono con los de producción) _QUE? Como que se nos daño la pantalla?

_Cyborg empieza a darle pequeños golpes a la pantalla _

_Aparece la escena de Go! (_**saben cual no? XDDD**

Rob y Star: O/O

El público: esooooooo!

Cy :Bueno por lo menos se ve algo! n.nU

Abeja: mientras arreglan la pantalla...

El público: NOOO!

Rob y Star: O/O

Aqualad: que quiere mi publico?

El públik: ke se kede!

Aqualad: bueno... envíen un mensaje de texto con la palabra "BESO" al número que ven en pantalla para

Abeja: comprar otra pantalla!

Aqualad: no, bueno sí, pero hay que engañar al público! Para saber si la escena se queda o no!

Rob y Star: . 

Abeja: mientras envían sus mensajes vamos a comerciales!

**FIN DEL CAP 1.**


	2. Envia Beso A

Bueno aki ta la continuación! Los comerciales solo duraron una semana!XDDDD

Antes de comenzar el fic le kiero dar Gracias a Icemoon por enseñarme a subir el fic! y por ser una de mis mejores amigas! GRACIAS POR TODO SIS!

(_entran Robin Y Mary-Jinx)_

Rob:Hooola Mi kerida Venezuela!

Mary-Jinx: no estamos al aire ¬¬

Rob: da lo mismo ¬¬

Rob: (_le kita el libreto a Mary-Jinx_)

Mary-Jinx: oye! Ò.ó!

Rob: (_leyendo) _Bienvenidos a la continuación de blah, blah... Hey por qué no decimos "Hola mi querida Venezuela!"

Mary-Jinx: Pk ya lo han dicho OCHO VECES!

Rob: hola mi kerida Venezuela, Hola mi kerida Venezuela, Hola mi kerida Venezue...

Mary.-Jinx ¬¬:... oye me harías un favorcito ---?

Rob: s-sí.. que? O.o?

Mary-Jinx: (_le da su celular) _Envía "BESO" al número que aparecía en la TV n.n!

Rob: O/O

Mary-Jinx: n.n te puedes ir!

-------

Bueno, Bueno ... aki está el Fic! Wiiiii!

Cap. 2 

**LA GUERRA DE LOS SEXOS**

Abeja: Bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito! SÁBADO SENSACIONAL!

Aqualad ya recibimos todos mensajes de texto!

El público: seeh!

Rob y Star: NOOO!

Aqualad: Bueno, gracias a sus mensajes y con el dinero que recaudamos... COMPRAMOS OTRA PANTALLA!

Rob y Star: SEHHH!

EL público: NOO!

Aqualad: pero aguarden...

El Público: O.O

Rob y Star : O.O

.Abeja: Para agradecerles a nuestro bellísimo público por todos los mensajes que han enviado...

Aqualad: Pondremos la imagen en ambas pantallas!

El público: WIII!

Jinx: oigan! yo no aparezco en ninguna de las dos pantallas? Ò.ó!

Abeja: nop... nadie envió un mensaje de texto con tu nombre...

Jinx: ¬¬

Abeja: y eso no es todo!

El público: O.O

Rob y Star: O/O

Aqualad: sigan enviando "Beso" al número que está en pantalla... Y PODRAN GANAR LA FOTO DEL BESO AUTOGRAFIADA!

El público: eso es todo? ¬¬

Abeja: uh... que tal ... la camisa autografiada?

El público: pichirres... tan caro que salió el mensaje...¬¬

Aqualad: un viaje a Margarita?

El público: mmm... por cuanto tiempo?

Aqualad: una semana

El público: tres

Abeja: dos

El público: hecho, y q mas?

Aqualad: SE VAN PARA LA PLAYA DOS SEMANAS! QUE MAS QUIEREN? Ò.ó!

Las chamas: un autógrafo de Robin!

Star: ¬¬

Abeja: Esta bien... Robin dale el autógrafo a tus fans...

Robin: ¬¬

Aqualad: Bueno mientras a Robin se le acalambra la mano firmando autógrafos entremos a nuestra parte favorita del programa!

Abeja: ya se termino el show? ----

Aqualad: Ok ¬¬... entremos a nuestra segunda parte favorita... La Guerra de los sexos!

Los Demás TT: uh... O.o?

Abeja: Rav, Star y Jinx compiten contra Chispita, Robin y BB...

BB: osea las chicas compiten con los chicos

Abeja: adivina por que se llama "La guerra de los sexos" ¬¬

BB: uh... espera... lo sé... La guerra de los sexos... espera!

Jinx: ustedes dos no compiten?

Aqualad: nosotros somos los animadores del show...

Abeja: Gracias A Dios ¬¬... de lo ke nos salvamos!

Rob: (todavía firmando autógrafos) y qué ganamos con la competencia?

Aqualad: llaves...

Rav: llaves?

Abeja: para abrir un elevador... solo una llave lleva hasta el piso número once! Y el equipo que la tenga gana... las llaves se obtienen ganando los juegos...

BB: oh... aguarda ... no ganamos nada!

Abeja: seeh... eso lo tenemos que hablar con producción ¬¬

Aqualad: empecemos con mi parte favorita La guerra de los sexos... LA COMIDA SECRETA!

Los demás TT: O.o?

**FIN DEL CAP 2.**

Espero que les haya gustado... al final se me medio corto la inspiración, y perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en continuarlo... (échenle la culpa a mi colegio ¬¬)...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Antes que nada... me disculpo por mi GRAN tardanza esto no es justo con muchos de ustedes que estuvieron esperando el tercer cap, tmb me disculpo pk este es demasiado corto, no pk me faltara inspiración, es más, apenas termina de escribir este cap me puse a escribir el cuarto (no continué por que estaba muy cansada XD)

**Está dedicado a** :(ya voy a empezar a hablar como las miss universo ¬¬)**todos ustedes **por que a pesar que soy solo una principiante me han apoyado muchísimo, **a MI PROFE LEOMAR**! (profe siempre lo vamos a recordar! Usted es uno de esos pocos profes que no son unas ratas sino todo lo contrario! Pk no se fue "burro con sueño "el que nos da geografía? ) y por supuesto... A **MI KERIDA VENEZUELA!** (sino entienden léanse el primer cap)

Weno... Acá esta el fic!

WEEEEEEE!

* * *

LA COMIDA SECRETA

**TT (_menos Abeja y Aqualad): _**comida secreta o.O?

**Aqualad: **en esta sección un representante de cada equipo tendrá que comer un plato con los ojos vendados y luego adivinar que fue lo que comió...

**Abeja: **solo un representante de cada equipo... ustedes eligen quien...

**Aqualad**: mientras deciden vamos a comerciales...

**Abeja:** PERO SI ACABAMOS DE IR A COMERCIALES! Ò.Ó!

**Aqualad: **uh... es que faltaron algunos... n.n.U

**Abeja: **en fín...

(_comerciales) _(**así será de popular el show que todos ponen sus propagandas****alli XDDD)**

**Aqualad: **Bienvenidos de nuevo!

**Abeja: **los equipos ya escogieron a sus participantes!

(_Star da un paso al frente mientras que Cyborg y Robin empujan a Chico Bestia para que haga lo mismo)_

**Aqualad: **ok... las damas primero ... (**que caballeroso no? XDDD**)

_llegan las modelos del show y ponen en el suelo na mesa, sobre ellas cubiertos y un vaso de agua, Star se sienta, y las chicas del show le vendan los ojos)_

**Star: **uh... Cuando puedo comenzar?

**Abeja**: Cuando Aqualad y yo digamos "TIEMPO"... y tendrás 3:00 min para adivinar...

**Abeja y Aqualad:** TIEMPO!

_(las modelos traen la comida)_

**Star: **(_mastica y traga_) mmm... mmmm

**Star: **mmm...

**Star: **este sabor me recuerda al gulshtik de mi planeta natal n.n

**Abeja: uh...**

**Aqualad: **estas segura?Todavía tienes 1:15 min.

**Star: **estoy completamente segura amigo Aqualad n.n

**Aqualad: **ok...

(en la pantalla desaparece el cronómetro mientras que las modelos le quitan la venda a Star)

**Aqualad: **lo siento Star u.u

Abeja: no era tu gul... gulsh... 

**Star**: gulshtik

**Aqualad:** era salmón aumado... acá entre nos esta medio vencidito...

**Abeja:** seeeh, es el que nos sirvieron en el estreno de la nueva novela del canal el miércoles... Aqualad no se comió su parte..

**Aqualad**: Es que se parecía tanto a Juancho mi compañero de clases cuando tenía 6 años... no pude hacerlo.. u.u

**El público**: (entre sollozos) AHHHHHH!

**Raven: **no importa Star

**Jinx:** si aún quedan muchos juegos

**Star: **Gracias amigas ---------- (_las abraza fuerte_)

**Aqualad: **auch... ese abrazo me dolió...

Abeja: sep... pero ahora viene CHICO BESTIA! 

(las modelos vendan a BB y él se sienta)

**Aqualad: **Bien en este momento nuestras modelos están poniendo el plato en la mesa...

Abeja y Aqualad: TIEMPO! BB: tiempo de qué? 

**Abeja:** de ke empieces a jugar ¬¬

BB: y pk no solo dicen "EMPIEZA" 

**Aqualad: **¬¬ ya se fueron 0:30 seg.

**BB: ok! **_(mastica y traga)_

**Abeja: **te queda 0:50 seg.

BB: Pizza! 

**Aqualad: **Seguro?

**BB:** SÍ!... espera... NO! Tofu!

**Abeja: **seguro?

**BB**: mmmm... cuando tiempo me queda?

**Abeja: **0:30 seg.

**BB: **NO! Es pollo!

**Aqualad:** segu...

**BB:** sí chico pez SEGURO!

**Aqualad**: ¬¬

**Abeja**: paren el tiempo!

(_las modelos le quitan la venda a BB)_

**Abeja:** GANASTE!

**BB: **_(bailando ... ya saben como es su estilo para bailar XDD ) era pollo, era pollo sí sí era pollo!_

**BB: **era poll- O-O

**BB: **ERA POLLO! PERO SI SOY VEGETARIANO!

**Aqualad: **los de producción no lo saben...

**Abeja: **pero ganaste!

**BB: **gané u.u

**BB: **gané ?o.O

**Bb: GANÉ! ---**

**BB: **_(bailando... ya saben.. como el baile del pollo solo que cambió la letra XDD) gané, gané sí, sí gané!_

**Abeja: **Bien acá termina nuestra primera quincalla!

**Aqualad: **nuestra primera que?

**Abeja: **quincalla... así se llaman estos juegos ¬¬.

**Aqualad :**Nosotros-1 Ellas-0.

**Star, Rav y Jinx**:¬¬

**Abeja:** Pero aún queda mucho camino por recorrer!

**Aqualad:** Sep... pero lo recorreremos será después de comerciales¬¬...

* * *

que les pareció? 


End file.
